


Pillow Talk

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is slow to realize that his children are growing up.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

One of Harry’s less endearing habits was becoming talkative when Ginny wanted to sleep. 

“We’re incredibly lucky that the children are turning out so well,” he mused, propping himself up against his pillow. 

“Um,” Ginny murmured from her side of the bed.

“I’m so proud of James for getting a summer job,” Harry continued. “He’ll learn responsibility and the rewards of hard work.”

“Won’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you seen George’s new assistant? The pretty blonde girl? James fancies her,” Ginny woke up long enough to say.

“She’s years older than him!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“How do you know he fancies her?” 

“Why else would a sixteen year old be willing to clean and restock shelves all summer without using magic?”

Harry was silent for a while.

“Al’s already started on his essays,” he ventured. “He’s going to the library tomorrow to do some research for his Muggle studies class.”

“That isn’t why,” Ginny replied drowsily. 

“No?”

“He likes the Muggle girl who volunteers there. He asked for an advance on his pocket money so he can take her for a coffee.”

“But Al doesn’t drink coffee.”

“He’d drink mud if it meant getting to spend time with her. For the last time, let me sleep!”

Harry felt old and out of touch with his sons. A happy thought made him smile. 

“At least Lily isn’t interested in boys yet,” he chuckled. “Ginny? Are you asleep?”

“I’m trying,” Ginny muttered through clenched teeth.

“I think I’ll take her to the zoo tomorrow,” he decided. “We’ll spend the entire afternoon together.”

“No thirteen year old girl wants to be seen at the zoo with her father,” Ginny said tartly. 

“I took her last year, and she had a great time,” he pointed out.

“There’s a big difference between twelve and thirteen. Anyway, Lily’s busy tomorrow. She’s going to Hugo’s birthday party with one of her school friends.”

“Not that girl she brought home for Easter vacation, I hope,” Harry snorted. “I couldn’t stand the way she kept giggling and flirting with James and Al.”

“No, it’s someone you haven’t met. His name is Marvin.”

Harry turned on the lamp. 

“Ow,” Ginny complained, shielding her eyes.

_“Marvin?_ Lily’s going out with some character named _Marvin_ , and no one told me?” Harry exclaimed indignantly. “What kind of name is that? No one’s called _Marvin_ anymore.”

“I’m telling you now. I met him when I picked up the children at Kings Cross. He’s very nice, and he can’t help his name. Lily’s head over heels about him.”

“But she’s only thirteen!”

“I was head over heels about you when I was thirteen.”

“That’s different,” Harry said unhappily. “She’s my baby.” 

“Come here,” Ginny sighed, scooting over for a cuddle. “It’s only a birthday party. Ron and Hermione will be there to keep an eye on them.”

That didn’t reassure Harry. 

The next day, Marvin wondered why Mr. Potter glared at him so fiercely when they were introduced.   He’d been looking forward to meeting Lily’s famous father, but now he wondered if the man was slightly unhinged. 


End file.
